evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Water
Big Water is a song originally from The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island. It is sung during the sequence in which the original five main characters realized that an earthquake had destroyed the path between the mainland and the island they were recently on, and were wondering how they may get back across the potentially dangerous sea. The song has since been used in the movie The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water, and in the television episode "The Missing Fast-Water Adventure". Lyrics The Mysterious Island= Ducky & Petrie: Big, big, big, big water It's very big, big, big, big water Ducky: It's deep and dark and dangerous Petrie: It's scary and it's "strangerous" Ducky & Petrie: And things could "re-arrange-r-us" In that big water Liitlefoot & Cera: Big, big, big, big water It's awfully big, big, big, big water Littlefoot: It's nice on top, but down below Cera: What's hiding in the undertow Liitlefoot & Cera: You wonder, but you just don't know In that big water Cera: Things could be swimming around under there Way down deep Petrie: Very, very deep Ducky: Things with googly eyes under there And sharp-e-ly teeth Petrie: Oh, those sharp-e-ly teeth Cera: Things that squish Petrie: And things that squirt Littlefoot: And squeeze you around your belly Ducky: Things with giant, jagged claws Together: And things made out of jelly Things that bite and things that never sleep! In that Littlefoot: Big Cera: Big Petrie: Big Ducky: Big Together: Water Cera: We hate that big, big, big, big water Littlefoot: We wish the sun would fly up Petrie: And make the water dry up Ducky: We'd like to say goodbye, yup Together: To that big water Big water... |-| Journey to Big Water= Ducky: Big, big, big, big water See? I am feeling much "betterer" already. Littlefoot: We're looking for Petrie: Big, big, big, big water Cera: It's deep and dark and dangerous Petrie: It's scary and it's "stragerous" Together: And things could "re-arangerous" in the big water (laughing) Petrie: Sing it again, one more time! Cera: We went there once some time ago Petrie: And now we going back you know Together: And this time we are taking Mo to the big water (laughing) |-| Missing Fast-Water Adventure= Ducky & Petrie: Big, big, big, big water The very big, big, big, big water Ducky: It is deep and dark and dangerous Petrie: It's scary and it's "strangerous" Cera: And things could "re-arrangerous" All three: In the big water Mo: Mo likes swimming around under there Way down deep Petrie: Very, very deep. Mo: Mo see all sorts of things under here Like Swimming Sharpteeth Petrie: Oh, those Swimming Sharpteeth. Kids together: Big, big, big, big water The very big, big, big, big water Cera: We went there once sometime ago Ducky: We went again when we met Mo Littlefoot: Now this Fast Water seems to flow Kids together: from the big water Big Water Category:Villains' songs Category:Music Category:The Land Before Time songs